During the past years, systems for scanning the surface of moving articles have been developed and applied for grading or quality control purposes in many high volume manufacturing applications such as found in the automotive, consumer electronics, agricultural, food or lumber processing industries. Such scanning systems typically use profile sensors based on laser triangulation to measure geometrical and other 3D surface characteristics of the inspected articles, which sensors makes use of digital cameras adapted to capture reflected light from a fan-shaped laser beam toward a scanning zone to define an associated scanning plane transverse to the travel path axis. It is known to provide and inspection system with a main enclosure for containing the profile sensors, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,030. A problem with known enclosures relates to the risk that reflected laser light leaks out through either entrance or exit of the inspection system and causes eye injury to plant operators.